Hunter
by First Aid Spray
Summary: A Hunter in the Spencer Estate races through the manor in an attempt to find its next prey while recanting some memories.


_Hunter_

-First Aid Spray-

The mansion was colder than usual, despite the fact that it was normally vacant. From where I sat in a bedroom, cooing at the body that hung from the ceiling, I could sense that something was different tonight.

A memory rose from the dark depths of my primal mind. Children—familiar faced—running in between swinging contraptions, then through a hut. One trips by a shining horse that stood so still. I hear a laugh. My laugh? It is deep and booming, like an eruption. No, it couldn't have been mine. I've never sounded like that, have I?

My train of thought was interrupted when a peculiar smell elevated to my reptilian nostrils. I opened my mouth and cooed again, grinning hungrily. The smell of fresh, breathing organic flesh was near. Even from a distance, I could feel their lungs filling then the air escaping, feel the valves in their heart pump and blood course their veins. The hairs on their neck standing on end and the goosebumps on their moonlit skin—I could feel it all more so than my own innards.

I glanced over at the mirror that sat atop a chest of drawers. My yellow eyes glowed in the dim lit room with my beady pupils darted about the mirror to inspect my appearance. Appearances didn't matter much more these days. I was more concerned about where my next meal was coming from, much like the others that stay here in the mansion. We were all researchers once. When the outbreak had occurred, there was no way out. In fact, when the threat couldn't be eliminated like we had postulated, it was already too late for us.

The body that hung from the ceiling by a noose swung gently side to side like a leaf caught in a breeze, like it was motioning agreement. Seeing this gesture, I remind myself that I am better off in this bipedal form. And then I remember…

_MA-121 Hunter α, bipedal experimental via gene splicing._

The feeling of sickness emerged and the urge for the smell to exchange to touch swelled inside me. My claws shook violently as I began to advance, lurching past the man on the noose. I opened my mouth again and out came a shriek—not what I had wanted to say to the man hanging from the ceiling, but I guess it was fitting; he could not understand words. When the door swung open by my mass, I hussled down the hallway, following the scent. I heard music. A familiar, eerie song that sent chills down my spine. Someone was playing the piano.

I remember the location of the room very well. The reason for this is unknown to me, but perhaps a resurfacing memory or dream will occur when I arrive. This phenomenon has been happening lately and it bothers me. But there is nothing I can do. All I can do is find things to tear apart and expel my rage upon. This is what my kind does. I remember that much, since I had seen them in action. So gruesome, so unrelenting and merciless. What scaly green lips that I had peeled back into a grin.

My right claw shot out before me and slammed the door blocking my way in. The backhand resulted in my claw being stuck, which was easily resolved by ripping it out from the protrusion. My gaze locked onto a petite female that had leapt away from the piano, dragging the keys along until it had belted out an ugly sharp thunder. My mouth opened and I began to cackle. My throat gurgled. She screamed and collapsed onto the red carpet.

Yes… Yes! Scream and writhe! A challenge!

"Noo!" She screams. Her big green eyes hide behind fair eyelids.

Fair and doe-like—just looking at her made my blood boil.

I dashed forward with a shriek, and then flew into the air by crouching my powerful legs, then lifting off like a spring.

She raised her hands—a poor defense against my capable demeanor. Our hearts accelerated for very different reasons and I could feel them both like the ultimate adrenaline that no individual could ever experience. In the air, I can see her veins and arteries—then her jugular. Then her body on which I landed on with a heavy slam. The girl chokes on her screaming and seizes my upper arms with her cold hands.

What audacity!

My left claw pushes down as my right rises into the air. Her hold is weakening—I can feel it! My body begins to shake, exploding with rage and bloodlust. Almost time! Almost! I can just feel it now! My porcelain claws digging into her neck, her screams quieting to a dead gurgle, the sound of flesh rubbing against flesh and the smell of death… then sliding my claw away like a wiper as blood explodes from her neck like a fountain—

_RAAAHHHH hisssss!_

Another inhuman sound that leaked from between my needle-like teeth. Then a feeling of painful emptiness erupts within me. I feel cooled and feverish pain.

My body breaks away from the girl and I straighten while on my reptilian toes. I shriek again then collapse on the girl's side. I began to convulse as the sound of the firearm echoes in my mind. I hear the girl whimper, but I cannot understand her. Another voice speaks—a lower tone. Their words are completely foreign to me.

Then everything came to a stop and darkness fell. That's right… like a few years ago, when I was selected for experimentation. I remember… Everything went dark.

I don't remember anything anymore. I can't feel anything anymore.

_Hissssss…_


End file.
